Monoolefin rubber-based elastoplastic compositions and nitrile rubber-based elastoplastic compositions are known. It was envisioned that blending these known compositions would result in blends useful in applications not satisfactorily met by the individual blend components. Surprisingly, the blends were found to possess extraordinary properties, especially better than expected oil resistance.